Kakuhan Tsuki of the Shadow Villiage
by Hichi-Lover77
Summary: Kakuhan Tsuki, a not so average genin who has joined Narutos group.v She is shrouded in mystery and no one can seem to figure her out. Kakashi barely manages to read her. own character NO YAOI plz comment, laways open for improvements, but not insults.


AUTHOR'S NOTE hiya, dattebayo

AUTHOR'S NOTE Hiya, dattebayo! Kinda new to this. Um, I do not own any plot lines, characters, or ideas from Naruto OR Naruto Shippuuden. Oh, also, PLEASE comment, id like to have ideas or hints for improvements.

CHAPTER 1: Enter; Tsuki, the extra genin.

CRASH! The sliding door shot open, with two girls shooting out, one pink haired with a red dress, the other a blonde with a ponytail and an indigo two piece, "GOAL!" they both shouted, while immediately arguing at who had gotten to the explanatory meeting first. A black haired girl with her raven locks tied up in a samurai's ponytail and long bangs split at the middle to reveal her forehead protector (in blackshe changed the fabric already) sighed. Looking around the room, and getting familiar with its structure and make-up was a first for being a ninja, always be aware of where you are, she noted that it was a pretty plain room. In fact she was already quite familiar with it, as it was her class. In reality, she was slightly interested in who had graduated, or who her competition was, rather.

Uchiha Sasuke, no surprise. Haruno Sakura, she was ditzy and boy-blinded, but she was smart enough to be decent. Nara Shikamaru, why was he here? He's too lazy to be a ninja… Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, Kiba, and, Naruto? What on earth was the Kyuubi kid doing here? Despite him being a Bijuu, Tsuki wasn't aware that he possessed any talent.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan!" sounded Naruto's familiar, yet always annoying shrill voice. "Outta my way!' was Sakura's overly predictable response. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said in a sing song voice after shoving Naruto out of the way.

Sasuke was sitting in the middle bench on the left row, by the window with an empty seat next to him, followed by Tsuki, then the now-on-the-floor, Naruto. Sasuke merely replied by a brief glance then but his head back down on his intertwined fingers. All of a sudden Ino walks up to Sakura saying, "Hey! No way! I'M sitting next to Sasuke-Kun! I got into the classroom FIRST!" When, of course, all the girls in the classroom start arguing in a big jumble of "I'M sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" "NO, ME!" "I was here FIRST" which was ignored by both Sasuke and Tsuki.

how troublesome… Tsuki thought to herself. She HATED squealing fangirls, with a fiery passion. Soon enough every girl, except Hinata and Tsuki, were arguing over who would sit next to the #1 rookie, that is until… thump There crouched Naruto on top of the desk in front of Sasuke, glaring at him with his eyes as slits. This action was soon met by Sakura saying, "Hey! Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke like that!" Naruto looked over remorsefully; it was obvious he didn't want to make Sakura mad. Unfortunately, Naruto went strait back to glaring until- !! Even Tsuki's jaw dropped at the scene of Naruto and Sasuke kissing.

"Starting today, you are all official ninja's, but you are all still new Genin," Iruka's voice rang out, "It's only going to get harder from here on out." Tsuki, still sitting next to the newly bruised and beaten Naruto, was mildly disappointed. She had hoped that there wasn't going to be a long winded lecture, but obviously, her hopes had been crushed. Oh well… "You will all be in a group of three under a Jonin leader." At this, Tsuki uncrossed her arms and looked around, counting heads. wait a second, Tsuki thought to herself There's an uneven number of students, there has to be either an excluded student or a group of four…while she was thinking over the possibilities and also the fact that a team would only slow her down, she returned to the present in time to hear, "Group 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,"

"YEAH!" Naruto sang, while Sakura hung her head.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

"YEAH!" Sakura sang this time while Naruto hung his head and moaned.

"Group 8…"

Seeing nothing particularly interesting going on, Tsuki began to daydream…

"…And that's it." Iruka finished, "Oh, wait, I've forgotten, we have an extra Genin."

About time…

"Kakuhan Tsuki, as far as we have assessed, your abilities in any group will keep things about even. You are free to choose which group you'd like to join."

Tsuki thought about it a bit. Which group should she join? She was definitely an animal lover, maybe Kiba's group? How about Ino's grou- never mind. Naruto's? Well, it would probably be a good idea to keep an eye on Kyuubi's behavior…

Meanwhile, Tsuki could feel the impending-doom-glares from nearly every girl in the room, they were probably all thinking, That girl… She's DEFINITELY going to choose Sasuke-kun's group, she's such a creep. : (

"I'll be in Naruto-kun's group."

"Very well," Iruka said, writing her name down under group 7.

Tsuki bit into her onigiri, sitting on the top of the school's water-tower. She looked down, hearing Sakura's distant voice, "Sasuke-kuuuuuun? Sasuke-Kuuuuuuuuuun?" Tsuki sighed and shook her head, that girl was never going to change. "Sakura-chan!" Tsuki heard Naruto's voice and saw through the trees Naruto going up to his pink-haired team mate. "Hey! I was thinking we could eat lunch together now that we're in the same team." Then Sakura replied, "Go away, Naruto, you're annoying." And then she walked away, leaving a disappointed blondie behind. Tsuki resumed eating. She was not a very social person, so all she needed to know about her "teammates" was their current level and their rate of improvement, but neither of those things could be discovered by talking, so there was no point to it.

Tsuki looked up to see Naruto climbing on top of the building, then with a surprised look on his face. "Oh, um, hi!" Naruto smiled. Tsuki just blinked. "Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked. Tsuki merely glanced up and replied, "Sit where you want." Naruto smiled and sat down next to Tsuki. "What?" Naruto jumped a little at Tsuki's harsh reply to his staring at her. "Oh, erm, it's uh, nothing. Um, actually, I was wondering… you don't think I'm annoying… do you?" Tsuki stared for a while, then opened her mouth to speak, "I have never- well, I haven't been a people person in a long time, so truthfully, I think everyone is annoying. Except for Sasuke; he never talks."

"Oh, Sasuke… I see." Naruto said, a disappointed look on his face. "Don't get me wrong," Tsuki replied, "It's not like I like Sasuke. To tell you the truth, I think he acts too high and mighty for his own good." Naruto laughed, "Haha! Yeah! He's always going around like he's the best." Tsuki got up and brushed off her khaki Capri's and black tank top with shoulder armor and a purple insignia in the middle. "Ore? What's wrong?" Naruto asked at her sudden movement. "Wrong? Nothing, I'm done eating, is all." Tsuki said with a somewhat surprised look on her face. She hopped off the tower, and dumped the trash in a trash bin. "Later," she said as she hopped off the building, leaving a boy with a mission behind.

On her way back to her apartment, Tsuki wondered what this Hatake Kakashi Iruka had mentioned was like. As a jonin, he surely must be strong, but what qualified a ninja to be a jonin in Konoha? She sighed as she hung up the door key on a small hook next to the door, then instantly tensed as she bent down and picked up a silver hair. "Kiri," Tsuki called and a white wolf walked into the room, "This doesn't have you scent, was someone here?" Kiri nodded and whined. "Oh, I see, so that's what happened. I'd better check the wound, then."

What on earth were a strange ninja and the Third doing in her apartment? They probably knocked Kiri out because she was merely guarding the house… Tsuki looked out the window and as a black raven flew by, I wonder what events will be coming…

So! What did everybody think? Who is this Kakuhan Tsuki, really? How does she know about Kyuubi, and who was the strange ninja with Hokage? Some of these questions will be answered in chapter 2, The Bell.


End file.
